Doctor Who: The Clock Strikes Twelve
Chapter 1. Coal Hill School, London, England, Earth. The bell rang. "Class dismissed!" said Clara. She erased the blackboard as the students sprinted off to their homes or to interrogate Danny about his army life. There was still one student sitting at his desk. "What is it Barney?" asked Clara. "There was a letter from a doctor." replied Barney. He handed her the letter and scurried off to his table tennis club. Clara sat at her desk and read it. It was from the Doctor, stating that he and the TARDIS would meet her around the corner from the school. Clara grabbed her stuff and ran off. Clara went round the corner and stepped right inside the TARDIS. As soon as she walked in, she noticed something was wrong. She was expecting the Twelfth Doctor - or was it Thirteenth or Fourteenth? Anyway, he wasn't there, instead there was an old man and a girl around the age of her pupils. "Who are you?" the man asked. "What have you done with the TARDIS? And the Doctor!" Clara asked. Clara had forgotten about the time stream business now, it being over a year ago. "You're talking rubbish, child!" snapped the man. "I'm Susan Foreman, and this is my grandfather." explained the girl. The two shook hands before there was a massive rumble as UNIT personnel stuffed it into a box on an aircraft. Soon, the aircraft flew away, taking the three with them... A couple of seconds afterwards, the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS landed and he stepped out. "Clara? Clara, come on!" called the Twelfth Doctor.After half an hour ,he decided to ring Kate Stewart. "Doctor, we found the TARDIS in London with two intruders in. They seemed to have kidnapped Clara." said Kate Stewart's voice. "Have you taken it somewhere?" the Twelfth Doctor asked. "Yes, we're taking it over to our new base in Cardiff." Kate answered. "When is it arriving in Cardiff?" the Twelfth Doctor said. "1 and a half hours." said Kate. The Twelfth Doctor hung up without saying goodbye and set the TARDIS coordinates for Cardiff, 1 and a half hours in the future. Meanwhile, the aircraft was going through a storm. "Could someone please tell me what's going on?" shouted Clara, whizzing across the TARDIS. "I'll go and find out." said the First Doctor. The First Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS out onto the aircraft. The space around the TARDIS was covered in top-secret space technology. The First Doctor tried to step over a box but he tripped and landed on a space of faulty ground which suddenly dropped and the First Doctor fell down, down, down... Susan had turned on the scanner and had watched the events. "Grandfather!" she screamed and tried to land the TARDIS to save him, but another TARDIS appeared and sent the First Doctor's TARDIS flying all the way over to UNIT in Cardiff. It landed sideways and Susan and Clara had to roll out. Meanwhile, the First Doctor ended up in the Eighth Doctor's TARDIS. "What are you doing here?" the Eighth Doctor asked. Susan and Clara watched the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS land and him step out. Standing before him was Kate Stewart. "Kate Stewart, what on Sol Three were you thinking?" the Twelfth Doctor said slowly. "I'm sorry Doctor, but they were intruding." said Kate gravely. "Susan? Is that really my little girl?" asked the Twelfth Doctor in a lighter tone. "Are you Grandfather from the future?" asked Susan. Before he could answer, Martha Smith and her husband Mickey walked out. "Ricky." said the Twelfth Doctor. "Mickey." said Mickey before the two of them hugged. "Doctor, we've got a message from the Daleks, saying they've got your fifth incarnation on Skaro." interrupted Kate. "Everyone in,"said the Twelfth Doctor, "we're going Dalek hunting!" Chapter 2 Everyone clambered into the TARDIS. "Now, Kate, which peroid do you think those Daleks were from?" asked the Twelfth Doctor. "I'd say around 2000 years in the future." replied Kate. The Twelfth Doctor flew the TARDIS onto Skaro. He then walked out to find the first batch of Daleks. "Wrong time!"the Twelfth Doctor exclaimed and ran back into the TARDIS. "Let's try about another thousand years into the future." said the Twelfth Doctor and started flying the TARDIS but some Dalek ships started following. "I don't mean to worry you but there are some Dalek ships on our tail!" noted Clara. "Oh God!" said the Twelfth Doctor and pulled a lever so the TARDIS landed on Skaro a thousand years in the future with a bump. The group stepped out to see the New Dalek Paradigm. "It is the Doctor! The Doctor must be exterminated!" yelled Dalek Supreme. Susan screamed and ran back into the TARDIS. Then, the first Daleks appeared on the Paradigm's moniter. "You are inferior Daleks! You must be destroyed!" yelled Eternal Dalek. Then all of a sudden, the Daleks started shooting each other! The group went back into the TARDIS. "I was fearing this." muttered the Twelfth Doctor. "What are we going to do Doctor?" asked Martha. The Twelfth Doctor clicked his fingers. "We'll open a communication line with some of the other Doctors and we can put the ships a second out of sync with the rest of the universe. Then, we'll go in, grab the Fifth Doctor and wait for the ships to destroy themselves!" exclaimed the Twelfth Doctor. He typed some code into the TARDIS and four Doctors appeared on the scanner. The Sixth, the Seventh, the Second and the War Doctor. "Are we all ready?" asked the Twelfth Doctor. The other Doctors nodded and the calculations began! After a few moments, the Twelfth Doctor's TARDIS went into a Dalek prison and grabbed the Fifth Doctor. Then, the Dalek ships exploded, turning a hundredth of the universe into dust. "I'm the Twelfth Doctor." annouced the Twelfth Doctor to the Fifth. "Oh no! I've left Tegan and Turlough on board an asylum planet!" exclaimed the Fifth Doctor as the two Doctors flew the TARDIS. As nobody was looking, the four other Doctors ripped off their skin and turned out to be Cybermen! Chapter 3 coming soon!